


After the Battle

by Palizinha



Series: Drabble Collection [38]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22152667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: Prompt 38 - "I'm just tired."
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: Drabble Collection [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1227647
Kudos: 17





	After the Battle

"Are you alright?" Poe asked.

"Yeah," Finn nodded. "I'm just tired. Being a General is hard work, but our job's almost done. And I don't quite know what to do afterwards."

"You can keep fighting, or you can do something else. It's your choice."

"I think I'm just not used to that. Having a choice. It helped to find out I wasn't the only one, but that doesn't take away everything the First Order did to me."

"Well... whatever happens, I'll be here with you," Poe offered. "We've been doing this together, and that won't change now."

"Yeah, I know."


End file.
